


Is it weird when you look at us?

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Hyunwoo, Confessions, Fluff, Honor student Kihyun, M/M, Nervous kissing, Others appear briefly - Freeform, Romance, Showki Centric, Small intimate moment, Sweet relationships, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun is a great student. Seriously he’s fantastic. He’s a good son and he studies hard. But if he could just get a moment to breathe; a moment for the weight of expectations to leave his shoulders. That’s where Hyunwoo comes in or runs in if you will. And finally Kihyun gets to breathe.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	Is it weird when you look at us?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated my chaptered fics, I’m sorry.

Kihyun rose from his desk at the same time his classmates did. The bell rang as they all bowed to their home room teacher before chattering with one another. He ran a hand through his neatly trimmed black hair and smiled at one of his friends. They took a minute to discuss the math homework they both had before Kihyun left the room. He put his backpack on his back and would nod politely at other students as well as teachers. His school uniform always looked immaculate on him. He knew there were a lot of students who thought that he was perfect. Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect everything. Yes he was intelligent and liked looking good but they didn’t know the pressure or expectations was suffocating. 

As soon as he exited his prestigious Highschool his fingers tugged his tie loose. The cold autumn breeze brushed along his skin and was refreshing. He waved goodbye to a few more students with a small smile. Yes they thought he was perfect but they didn’t know him, not really. Only one person does. 

Kihyun’s eyes looked around until they landed on who he wanted to see the most. His grin was huge and his eyes became crescents now. A motorcycle was parked by the curb, it was sleek and black with a red tiger design crawling across it. The important part was actually sitting on the bike though. A muscular, golden skinned male was sitting lazily on the bike with his jean clad legs sticking straight out. His arms were crossed over his black t-shirt and the leather jacket he wore emphasized his broad shoulders. His lips were full and his cheekbones were high. His hair was dyed an ashy grey color and slicked off his face. He looked intimidating with his unreadable but intense expression scrutinizing everyone walking by. 

Until he saw Kihyun jogging towards him. 

He stood up from his bike in time for Kihyun to hug on to his waist tightly while pressing his face against his boyfriend’s chest. The two males looked like literal night and day. One was clearly something like a delinquent or bad guy while the other was a put together high school senior. It made zero sense to the outside world. “Did you miss me babe?” The words made Kihyun hug him tighter. “I always miss you Hyunwoo.” Kihyun’s muffled reply reached Hyunwoo’s ears making him chuckle deeply. He ran his glove covered hands up and down Kihyun’s back, “I missed you too.” He nuzzled Kihyun’s head before releasing him. 

“Ready to go?” Hyunwoo asked with a grin as he handed Kihyun a helmet. Yes they looked and acted like polar opposites but their love ran deep. It wasn’t always that way though. Their beginning was a lot rockier compared to present day. 

————————————————————————

(5 Months ago)

Kihyun stretched his sore back as he left school. He had been cramming for hours like always. He needed to keep his 4.0 GPA and those honor classes didn’t do themselves. He ran a hand through his hair messing it up as he walked quietly down the sidewalk. He was due home soon but his grumbling tummy told him a snack was in order. He remembered there was a small convenience store near the corner so he walked away from his school to find it. 

He was almost there when he heard shouts. A moment later a few figures in dark clothing came running out of the store laughing. Kihyun quickly jumped out of the way as they ran by and clutched at his chest. He watched the figures turn the corner when something on the ground caught his eye. A wallet? Kihyun blinked before squatting down to pick it up. One of them dropped it? He was busy studying it as he stood when a panting older man jogged up. “Those rats!” He yelled loudly making Kihyun jump. They made eye contact as Kihyun bowed slightly to him, “Hey did you see their faces kid?” The man asked him and Kihyun shook his head slowly. He watched the older man stomp his foot while cursing before he returned to the store. 

Kihyun stood on the sidewalk blinking at the sudden silence around him compared to moments ago. He waited before flipping open the wallet. His eyes scanned for an I.D which he found luckily. “Son Hyunwoo.” Kihyun muttered to himself as he read the address on it. Once he figured out which direction to go he shoved the wallet in to his bag and headed for the bus stop. Walking was out of the question. 

The bus ride almost made him sleepy but he was awake enough to not miss his stop. He left the bus and peered around suddenly nervous. The neighborhood did not look friendly. Slightly run down with graffiti on fences and shouting somewhere in the distance. He clutched his bag straps tighter as he slowly began walking. Every now and again he’d see people out smoking or lurking. They stared at him in amusement noting how absolutely out of place he looked. After five minutes of walking he finally found the house he was looking for. It was small with the shades drawn but he could see lights were on. He could also hear laughter and males playfully shouting at each other. Kihyun grabbed the gate while chewing his lip suddenly feeling all the nervous energy at once. 

He breathed deeply and opened the gate to quietly stroll to the front door. The voices were louder now but they were of amusement not anger. Kihyun raised his fist to knock and hesitated a moment. God this was a terrible idea. He knocked anyways. It took another few knocks for the voices to quiet down. A moment later the door was opened suddenly making Kihyun step back with wide eyes. A muscular male stood there, his hair was blonde with blue tips and he stared at Kihyun expectantly. By the size of his biceps he could probably punch Kihyun head off. “Uh-are you Son-Son Hyunwoo?” He managed to fumble out his question as the male raised a brow. A moment later an orange haired, sharp eyed guy peered around the muscular one with an amused look.  
“Yah why are you looking for Hyunwoo?” 

Kihyun looked at the sharp eyed male before glancing back at the muscular one who waited quietly. “Um well-well I have his wallet” Kihyun hurriedly explained as he pulled it out, “He dropped it earl-earlier.” He immediately regretted that as some sort of understand appeared in the muscular guy’s eyes. The next thing Kihyun knew was he was yanked inside the house with the sound of the door slamming echoing in his ears. Now multiple pairs of eyes stared at him. A black haired, strong nosed male reclined on a beat up couch watching him. Beside him was a white haired male who sipped at a beer lazily. In an armchair sat a pink haired male with plump lips who looked halfway asleep by the way he was sitting. 

“Did you see us earlier kid?” Mr. Muscles asked and Kihyun could only stare wide eyed at him. He muttered a curse as the sharp eyed male disappeared down a hallway. “This kid saw us when we robbed that store.” The muscular male said to the curious gazes around them. Kihyun opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Does this mean we have to kill him?” The strong nosed male said with a grin from where he was sitting. Kihyun squeaked and stepped back against the door now. “We could ransom him?” The white haired male looked far too amused now and giggled with the black haired guy. “Enough you two.” A voice came from the hallway as another guy entered finally. 

His tall, muscular form wore only a tank top and basketball shorts. His grey hair was messy as if he’d been asleep. But his gaze was intense and Kihyun couldn’t get a read on him at all with his stoic expression. He recognized the face from the ID, this was Son Hyunwoo. The tall male approached him now studying him as he did so. “You brought me my wallet back?” His voice was deep from sleep and Kihyun finally nodded. Hyunwoo looked amused by that as he took his wallet from the muscular guy. Kihyun’s voice caught all their attention now, “You-you should apologize” Kihyun finally said, “To-to that man.”

There was silence before laughter filled the room. Kihyun looked around before fixing his gaze back on Hyunwoo who was chuckling softly. “Are you by any chance dumb?” Hyunwoo asked while cocking his head to the side. Dumb?! Kihyun narrowed his eyes now, “I am far from dumb mister! It’s the right thing to do you know!” He hissed back. The men looked at each other seeming amused by Kihyun’s mood change. “Aw can we keep him?” The white haired male called out. Hyunwoo smiled at the male before looking at Kihyun again. It took him only a couple steps and he was right in front of the smaller male. He placed a palm near Kihyun’s head and leaned in slightly. Kihyun could feel his gaze as he seemed to be studying his features. It felt like the seconds were dragging by as the man looked at him.

“What will you do if I don’t?” Hyunwoo finally asked. A hand reached up to gently grab Kihyun’s chin so he was forced to look back at Hyunwoo. “What are you going to do kid?” Hyunwoo asked again. Though his mouth twitched in amusement Kihyun also saw a whole storm of feelings in the other male’s eyes. He had to begrudgingly admit that this Son Hyunwoo was seriously good looking. When Hyunwoo’s eyes seemed to glide down his frame as if checking him out Kihyun suddenly shoved him away. Not that he went far. “Nothing I-I’ll do nothing so I’m going to go home now.” Kihyun said quickly as he wrestled with the door knob. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he got the door open and a voice murmured in his ear, “I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Kihyun jogged away from the house without looking back. 

————————————————————————

Okay in hindsight the whole plan had been dumb. Kihyun wasn’t sure what the hell he had wanted to accomplish. But a few days had passed and he was able to focus on his school work again. He had finished a few papers early like always and was now sitting outside of his school in the grass. Bundled up with a scarf around his face as he read from a book. His parents would be gone late that night so he was perfectly content to read a bit. Though the air was getting a chill it wasn’t awful. He turned each page carefully as he immersed himself in some fantasy world. So when a loud engine sounded then silenced suddenly he was completely oblivious. 

As he chewed on his lip reading a shadow fell over him blocking out his light. He blinked and glanced up only for the person to squat down to look at him. He went through a few different emotions when he realized the broad shouldered person in front of him was in fact Son Hyunwoo. Kihyun had a flash back of the day they met face to face and scrambled backward awkwardly. Hyunwoo watched his movements and smirked in amusement. “Hello again.” Hyunwoo purred and Kihyun’s eyes went wide. There goes that useless hope he didn’t recognize him. “Wha-what are you doing here?” Kihyun managed to ask. Hyunwoo smiled this time, “Looking for you.” He stood and stuck a hand out at Kihyun waiting to pull him up. 

Kihyun blinked in mild confusion just as another voice spoke nearby, “Yoo Kihyun are you alright?” He blinked and looked over to see one of his teachers standing there staring warily at Hyunwoo. There was an awkward silence as Hyunwoo looked over at the teacher as well with an unreadable expression. “Yes! I’m fine!” Kihyun found himself saying as he grabbed Hyunwoo’s offered hand. The taller male looked at him with a confused look and a barrage of other emotions in his eyes as he pulled him to stand. The teacher didn’t look convinced but bowed anyways before continuing on their way. Kihyun brushed his uniform pants off with a sigh. He realized it was silent as Hyunwoo was still studying him. “What?!” Kihyun asked with a frown and Hyunwoo shook his head. 

“What is it?” Kihyun wasn’t letting that weird look go. Hyunwoo seemed to hesitate for a moment before casually shrugging, “I just expected you to say something.” He indicated with his head in the direction the teacher had gone. Kihyun rolled his eyes hard, “You may have bad manners but you don’t seem to be a bad person.” Hyunwoo snorted in amusement. “Why are you reading here anyways?” He looked at the tall male who crossed his arms casually and waited for a response. “Well I wanted to read and since my parents aren’t home yet I figured there was no rush..and yeah.” Now he felt like a huge nerd. Hyunwoo blinked a few times before grinning widely, “You’re adorable.” Before Kihyun could get annoyed Hyunwoo spoke again, “Want me to go to your house with you?” The Cheshire Cat grin on his face made Kihyun scoff loudly. 

“You wish.” The shorter male said before stomping off in the direction of his bus stop. 

————————————————————————

Kihyun was mildly surprised that Hyunwoo kept showing up. It made no sense honestly. He had promised not to tell or at least said he wouldn’t so what was the deal?! I mean sure Hyunwoo was good looking and had an adorable laugh. He also smelt good and flirted like a champ. Kihyun wouldn’t survive this much longer. As it turns out Hyunwoo is only a few years older than him. But college was a luxury he couldn’t afford so he worked as a mechanic most days. Once or twice he’d fill in as a bouncer at the club his friend djed at on weekends. Kihyun had expected a little more pizzazz when Hyunwoo discussed his employment and the taller male was thoroughly amused by that. 

He also listened attentively when Kihyun spoke about all the pressure being pushed on him. His grades, his goals, future school choices. It was like he couldn’t escape them. He knew deep down his parents meant well but there was times Kihyun wanted to pull his hair out. And his teachers always used him as an example so he felt double pressure to also be a good role model. He’d half expected Hyunwoo to zone out when he babbled but his face turned red when he looked over just to make eye contact with Hyunwoo who had listened the whole time. It had startled Kihyun so he stumbled over a few words getting an eyebrow raise from Hyunwoo. Okay well that was embarrassing. 

It was always weird things like that that made Kihyun’s face turn red or his insides feel weird. There was a brief moment where Kihyun had brought Hyunwoo food when he had bought something to eat and the taller male looked shocked. He continuously told Hyunwoo it was no big deal but he kept catching the male staring at him when he thought Kihyun wasn’t looking. So strange. The other males turned out to be quite nice actually. Aside from the initial meeting they were very friendly. Hoseok looked intimidating but he was sweet like a bunny. Minhyuk may be energetic but he was friendly and Hyungwon looked cold but he told the weirdest yet funniest jokes. Jooheon and Changkyun were both energetic aspiring rappers. It was all very fascinating. Kihyun was secretly pleased he’d met them. 

————————————————————————

It was currently a cool evening on a Friday night and Kihyun was panicking. His parents were out of town visiting relatives and Kihyun had managed to convince them he needed to work on a lot of things. Since he’d never done anything fishy they agreed pretty easily. Plus they assumed he was just going through a teenager stage late or something. At the moment he was brushing his black hair off his forehead while staring at his reflection. He wore a long sleeved striped shirt and black jeans. Hyunwoo was due to pick him up soon to hang out with all the guys. He felt nervous even though he’d been to the house a couple times now. But in the evening?! He reminded himself he just needed to remain calm. He lost that calm at the sound of Hyunwoo’s motorcycle outside. 

Luckily him being shaky from the motorcycle covered up his nerves as he managed to hobble inside Hyunwoo’s house. The others snickered at the shell shocked look he had. “I’m never doing that again.” Kihyun muttered at Hyunwoo who patted his back affectionately. The next few hours flew by with them all playing video games and then Kihyun making snacks because Minhyuk almost lit the kitchen on fire. It was chaos and exhausting but Kihyun loved it. The evening was still fairly young when he politely followed Hyunwoo back to his room. His heart was thundering a million beats a minute at this rate and he could feel the flush on his face. The other males’ voices faded away once Hyunwoo closed the door before stretching. The taller male threw himself on his bed with a groan. “Did you have fun?”

Kihyun had been peering around when Hyunwoo spoke to him and he jumped at the sound of his voice. “Ki calm down.” Hyunwoo said with a laugh when Kihyun glared at him. The shorter male slowly sat on the bed and smiled at Hyunwoo, “Yes it was a lot of fun actually, thank you for inviting me.” He smiled happily and Hyunwoo seemed to be studying him. Kihyun felt his breath stutter when Hyunwoo brushed a hand against his jaw softly, “I’m happy you came.” He said just as softly as his touch. Was his face burning? Kihyun was sure he was a red tomato now. He cleared his throat with a nod before finally falling back to lay down. Hyunwoo scooted so he could lay by Kihyun and he grinned when the shorter male stared at him. 

The room became quiet but it was surprisingly comfortable versus being awkward. Kihyun and Hyunwoo both looked at the ceiling now as Kihyun jumped suddenly when a hand brushed his. Neither looked at each other as they both seemed to hesitate before Hyunwoo gently grabbed his hand. When Kihyun didn’t pull away he felt a thumb rubbing his skin gently. His insides fluttered again and he couldn’t help the shy smile on his face. After another minute or so of silence Hyunwoo leaned up on an elbow to look down at Kihyun. “Ki do you like me?” His abrupt question made Kihyun choke on his spit and he patted at his own chest still wide eyed. “Huh?” He said even though he understood the question. Hyunwoo continued to look at him but raised a brow as if waiting. He felt the thumb rubbing his skin again as if trying to soothe him. 

“Do-do you like me?” Kihyun finally said. His eyes were still wide and he felt the flush on his skin growing as Hyunwoo watched him. “Yeah I do.” The taller male replied easily with a gentle smile. Kihyun blinked a few times before glancing off somewhere else now, “I-I..like you too.” He finally stumbled out a response. From his peripherals he saw Hyunwoo’s smile grow and turn his eyes in to crescents. “Ki? Can I kiss you?” Hyunwoo’s voice had gotten softer now and Kihyun turned slightly to stare at him again. The taller male once again waited patiently for a response. Kihyun looked around the room before chuckling awkwardly, “I don’t-don’t know-“ He tried to explain while waving a hand in the air. Hyunwoo’s brows furrowed before understanding appeared in his eyes. “I can show you? If you want.” He replied with a gentle chuckle. 

Kihyun weighed his options. He’d never kissed anyone but his heart swelled when he thought of being near Hyunwoo. The male would invade his thoughts even when he was at school now! He bit his lip before releasing it with a nod. Hyunwoo looked happy and he scooted closer to Kihyun now. A hand gently cupped Kihyun’s face, thumb rubbing his cheek softly. “If you want to stop just tell me.” Hyunwoo muttered to him before the taller male leaned down slowly. Kihyun’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest now. At the sensation of lips brushing his Kihyun clenched his eyes closed. But the lips only very gently brushed his a few time. He felt his tensed muscles slowly start relaxing and after awhile his lips pressed back against Hyunwoo’s. He heard the other hum pleasantly at Kihyun’s response which made him feel encouraged. 

Hyunwoo’s lips pressed more solidly against Kihyun’s and he followed the motions of the other. Tilting his head slightly to make it more comfortable he was startled when a tongue brushed his lower lip. Kihyun’s hand flew up to Hyunwoo’s closest shoulder but he didn’t push him away simply clutched on to him. He finally managed to overcome the shock and parted his lips slightly. Hyunwoo went slow as his tongue gently slid between Kihyun’s teeth. He moved at a pace Kihyun could follow and he found himself mimicking what Hyunwoo was doing. He never realized kissing was this nice! He also didn’t realize he’d react to it like he was with a warmth pooling in his stomach. His skin felt hyper aware of everything. Like his clothes were too tight. Hyunwoo shifted to press some of his weight in to Kihyun and Kihyun whimpered. Which was also embarrassing but he felt Hyunwoo’s plump lips smile against his at the sound.

He felt Hyunwoo’s hand leave his jaw to brush down his arm before resting on his hip. It didn’t move lower or anything but he felt the fingers brushing over his shirt. Kihyun felt heat from his head to his toes and even though he was nervous he found himself excited. Until someone knocked loudly on the door causing them both to jump. Hyunwoo sat up with a scowl while Kihyun stared at the ceiling red faced. “What!?” Hyunwoo called out and they heard Jooheon’s muffled voice come through the door. “Kyunnie needs your help with his bike!” Kihyun watched Hyunwoo rub at his face before looking at him. Now the air felt awkward. The taller male smiled at him, “If I don’t go he’ll probably break the damn thing” He leaned forward enough to peck Kihyun’s nose, “I’ll be right back I promise, five minutes.” 

It turns out five minutes must mean something different in Hyunwoo’s world. By the time thirty minutes had passed Kihyun felt anxiety in his stomach. Maybe Hyunwoo didn’t want to come back? It’s not like Kihyun knew what he was doing. Maybe he had hated kissing him?! He rubbed sweaty palms on his jeans as his nerves made his nauseated. He’d have come back by now right?! Kihyun stood abruptly and fished his phone out. Using his camera he fixed his hair as best he could. Pasting on a calm look he left Hyunwoo’s bedroom and quietly entered the living room. Hoseok and Hyungwon were the only ones in there with the latter snoring softly on Hoseok’s lap. “Hoseok?” Kihyun asked quietly and the male turned to look at him. “Where’s Hyunwoo?” Hoseok managed to wiggle out from under Hyungwon and approached Kihyun with a smile. 

“I think he’s still in the garage with Kyunnie.” The muscular male smiled so nicely at Kihyun that he frowned for a moment. “Something wrong?” Hoseok’s voice went from pleasant to worried and Kihyun quickly shook his head. “No! I just-I was about to head home” Kihyun explained, “Can you tell Hyunwoo for me? I don’t want to interrupt.” Hoseok peered at him and he had a bad feeling the muscular male was seeing more than he’d want him too. “You sure?” Hoseok finally asked and Kihyun nodded. “Alright Kihyunnie, get home safely okay?” With another nod Kihyun pulled his shoes on and his coat before waving one last time at Hoseok as he eased out the front door. Hoseok stood there watching the closed door for a few minutes before face palming. Hyunwoo you idiot! He sighed and glanced at Hyungwon before making his way outside to the garage. He could see light and voices in there which made him want to face palm again. 

He paused near the entrance of the garage to look at his phone. It had almost been ten minutes now since Kihyun left. Hoseok gave Hyunwoo a few more minutes before he realized the man was too distracted. He walked casually in to the garage to see Hyunwoo, Jooheon, and Changkyun bent down by Changkyun’s familiar motorcycle. “Hyunwoo.” Hoseok called out making the other peer up at him with a curious look. “Are you forgetting something?” Hoseok asked with a frown. Now Jooheon and Changkyun looked up confused. Hyunwoo stared at Hoseok. He stared and stared until Hoseok crossed his arms. Then he stood up abruptly startling to the two younger males. “Oh shit!” Hyunwoo said while trying to wipe his hands off with a rag. He made a beeline by Hoseok who stopped him, “He left already.” 

“Fuck.” Hyunwoo said after a moment of silence. He ran a hand through his hair while looking at Hoseok with a frown. “Was he?..” Hyunwoo said slowly and Hoseok nodded. “He didn’t look happy.” The muscular male said and Hyunwoo groaned loudly. 

————————————————————————

The next morning Kihyun rolled out of bed after a restless night. He felt embarrassed by how everything went now that he had a chance to replay it in his mind a hundred times. Why couldn’t he have known what he was doing?! Kihyun showered quickly while grumbling to himself and went to the kitchen. He may as well make breakfast or something. The house felt way too silent or maybe Kihyun felt way too vulnerable. He was digging in his fridge when he heard knocking on the door. Kihyun stepped back and stared at the front door from the kitchen entrance. Was there a delivery or something? Kihyun sighed loudly and shut his fridge before walking to the door quickly. 

He opened the door quickly hoping he looked friendly, “Hello-...Hyunwoo?” Kihyun stared in confusion at the sight of the taller male. Hyunwoo shifted in his motorcycle boots, “Hey Kihyun.” There was a weird silence as Kihyun stared at him. “Um.” He finally broke it because Hyunwoo looked strange and Kihyun had no idea what to say to begin with. “Kihyun can I talk to you? Maybe inside? I think your neighbor is suspicious of me.” Hyunwoo scratched at his hair and looked relieved when Kihyun moved out of the way. There was a tense silence as Hyunwoo removed his boots before following Kihyun in to the living room. The shorter male flopped down on to the couch and scooted so Hyunwoo could sit down as well. The taller male peered around the room as if he were nervous and that made Kihyun even more nervous. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Kihyun finally asked. Hyunwoo looked at him slowly now. “I’m sorry” Hyunwoo said softly, “I left you in my room and got distracted trying to help Kyunnie. I hope you weren’t upset with me but I’m afraid you are.” The taller male looked upset now which made Kihyun frown. “It’s okay Hyunwoo” He replied with a small smile, “I was just really nervous I guess.” He fidgeted with his hands now as the words hung between them. Finally Hyunwoo turned more to face Kihyun before reaching for his hand. “Listen Ki I’m really sorry, I suck at this” Hyunwoo said with a dry chuckle, “You’re the first person in a long time to treat me as more than what I look like. I really enjoy being around you and I don’t care how experienced you are” The smile Hyunwoo graced him with made him blush, “I like you, a lot. I’d like to be with you if you’d want the same. I know we’re different but you’re important to me.” 

Well Kihyun didn’t expect that. He stared at Hyunwoo with shock written on his face. He had assumed Hyunwoo felt the opposite of everything he just said. That he considered him son inexperienced nerd or something. But the warmth spreading in Kihyun’s chest made his lips curve in a large smile. He gripped on to Hyunwoo’s hand happily, “You-you mean it? I’m not too inexperienced or too much of a nerd or-“ Kihyun was about to go on a rambling speech but was luckily cut off by Hyunwoo gently kissing him. When the taller male leaned back Kihyun was blushing like crazy but still smiling. “I’m very sure Kihyun.” Hyunwoo whispered to him before kissing the tip of his nose. “I’d like to be beside you too.” Kihyun finally found words and the happiness on Hyunwoo’s face was mirrored on Kihyun’s. 

————————————————————————

(Present Day)

Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun quickly put the offered helmet on. He knew his eyes were probably swimming with affection for the shorter male. As they always did when Kihyun was in his sight. He reached out to check Kihyun’s helmet before letting his hand brush Kihyun’s shoulder, down his arm, and finally curled gently around his hand. Hyunwoo pushed up the visor on his helmet as Kihyun did the same with a curious look. “I’m so happy we met.” Hyunwoo said and even though Kihyun rolled his eyes the grin he had was obvious. “You get sappier every day” Kihyun said with a chuckle, “But I’m happy we met too.” After they looked at one another for a moment Kihyun finally spoke again, “If we don’t leave now I’m afraid Minhyuk may try to cook again.” At the mention of a potential fire hazard Hyunwoo nodded quickly and shut his visor. He could see Kihyun trying to not grin too wide as he shut his own visor. 

Climbing on to his bike he felt immense satisfaction at the light weight that appeared behind him before arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He laid a hand on one of the arms a moment before starting his bike. The feeling of Kihyun’s arms tightening made Hyunwoo’s heart race like the first time. And he knew Kihyun was probably smiling like a goon while hugging on to him. 

Sure they may look like polar opposites but as they say love is blind.


End file.
